


Angelic Demonic

by ofskullsandpoetry



Series: Les Miserables Simonverse AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Emails, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofskullsandpoetry/pseuds/ofskullsandpoetry
Summary: Enjolras has a perfectly normal life. His parents are fantastic badasses. His sister is one of his best friends. Everything from the outside seems to be perfect. Except he has one big secret. He’s gay. And the only one who knows this is his closeted pen pal “stoneR” or Stone. Who he may or may not be falling in love with.Kind of a Love, Simon AU.





	1. 3 Reasons Enjolras Doesn't Want to Come Out (And One Reason He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjorlas thinks a lot of problematic things in this chapter, a lot of which will be explored later on, I don't agree with him at all.

There was no problem with being gay. He knew that. Still, whenever people asked him about his sexuality, he got a little queasy inside and avoided the question to focus on more pressing matters. Or he would leave. Either way, Enjolras never spoke about his sexuality to anybody. There were some many reasons not to come out. What if his parents hated him? What if his sister did? What if people thought differently about him? What if they didn’t trust him anymore because he had been lying to them? No. He was just fine where he was, thank you, with his fantastic family, best sister ever, and impressive friend group. He loved his life, so why do something to sacrifice that majorly. Plus, after high school, he could do whatever he wanted. He could completely reinvent himself for college. So why jeopardize the almost perfect life he had?

 

~ 1 ~ 

Well, for starters, he wouldn’t tell you this, but his life wasn’t perfect. His dad, while a badass, was an ex-convict so he had to watch out because you’d be surprised how much that discredits your actions. Also, his sister was literal perfection, so it was kind of hard to live while being constantly compared to her. She always knew everything to say all the time; she was top of the class, she had a cute and popular boyfriend who she was madly in love with. Also not to mention she was freaking gorgeous. She ruled the school, so, by comparison, how could he not fall short? His best friends were also highly unlikable because they too, like his sister, were perfect. Combeferre was the smartest kid in the grade, potentially the whole school, and while soft-spoken, was passionate and charming. Courfeyrac was almost the opposite. He was loud and colorful and charismatic. It was almost sickening how perfect the two of them were, and how good freinds they were. 

So yeah, Enjolras wasn’t even close to perfect. Especially not with all of the fantastic, perfect people surrounding him at all times. So why ruin an already profoundly flawed individual? Why make him seem worse compared to all of his loved ones? So he kept it a secret. 

 

~ 2 ~ 

The meetings of Les Amis always started with an opening address from Combeferre and Courfeyrac, then devolved into chaos when asked if the group had any announcements. Once that would finally die down, Enjolras would bring in his powerpoint presentation of the day, usually to an argument from the group, specifically Grantaire. Then either Combeferre and Courfeyrac, usually the one who didn’t open the meeting, would close with some sassy remark. Then more chaos as conversations filled the room. 

That was what always. The meetings ran like clockwork. Every week the same. And in a way, Enjolras liked the consistency of the meetings. In a way, Enjolras like consistency and predictability. And he disliked anything that ruined the well-oiled machine that was his life. Unfortunately, he was the things himself. What if he came out and someone quit the club? What if he came out and had to leave? He couldn’t jeopardize the club just because of him. No, the club was more important, his friends were more important. 

 

~ 3 ~ 

Enjolras, surprisingly, had so many celebrity crushes. As a kid, while his sister watched The Little Mermaid and dreamed of being Ariel, singing along to all the songs, all Enjolras could think about was Prince Eric and the fancy royal wedding. At rehearsal for his school’s production of Mamma Mia!, while his sister told a random boy to lay all his love on her, Enjolras just wished that their Sam was as good looking as Pierce Brosnan. Even while watching the Oscars’, a Valjean family tradition, Enjolras couldn’t focus on the awards or the gorgeous gowns, all he stared at was Timothee Chalamet’s gorgeous all-white suit or Chadwick Boseman just being Chadwick Boseman. 

But even more surprising was the number of real-life crushes he had and has. Even starting as early as preschool with some brown haired hid that he wanted to spend more time with. He can’t remember his name. That’s actually how he became friends with Coufeyrac. Enjolras was a stupid third grader, and Courfeyrac was a flirt. So Enjolras pined for six months before Courfeyrac got a girlfriend, his sister. That was doomed from the start. But that’s how they bonded, over weird semi-hatred of his sister. 

At some point, Enjolras has probably had a crush on every male member of Les Amis for some reason. There was the day when Combeferre finally got new glasses after like a year, there as the time that they ran into Jehan at the Homecoming dance in full formal wear, there was Joly being concerned for any and every single person who got a little sick, there were Feuilly and the stray cat, there was Grantaire whenever he did anything that wasn’t a massive pain in the ass. Every single moment that one of them did something sweet, looked somewhat cute, Enjolras would fall head over heels. And then that feeling would fade and be replaced by a spiraling dread about having to come out if he dated someone.

So Enjolras, who cared so much for the cause, for the people, would also be like a lovesick child. But god forbid he ever show it. That’s one of the main reasons he disliked his sister’s newest fling, Marius. Marius couldn’t hide his blushes and emotions. There were oddly alike, but Enjolras kept it in. He had to; there was too much on the line if he didn’t. So he hid behind his passion. He disappeared.

 

~1~

There were so many reasons not to come out; there were so many excuses, the club, his friends, his crushes. But he still wanted to. He always wanted to be open with his friends, open with his family. If he told everyone he was gay, and maybe Stone might come out too.

Stone was a penpal Enjolras met after he came out as bi anonymously on the school’s Tumblr. He created a new email under the pseudonym Angel. He got the nickname from his sister when she was little and could only call him Enj, or Ange, the French word for angel. He was fond of the name and didn’t use it with anyone but family, so no one would automatically recognize him. They started chatting, and he was sweet and flirty and kind of great guy. No matter how much Enjorlas randomly had fallen in love with his friends, Stone liked him back. The true him, the him that no one is Les Amis knew. It was terrifying and exhilarating and crazy, but god was he the perfect guy for Enjolras. They had made a pact at the beginning of the emails saying that they would never mention places or names, as to keep themselves private. But, god, it was so hard for Enjolas not just to ask who he was, or just to tell him the truth. Or just come out. And then Stone would know and then he would come out too, and they could be together. 

But that was a crazy daydream. He wasn’t willing to jeopardize everything for one guy. Was he? Plus, what if Stone was ugly, or weird, or someone he knew? That would turn the world on its head. He wasn’t ready for that. Neither of them was. So he shut his mouth and kept it all down, and sucked it up. And he went on to face another day at this god awful school. 


	2. RE: FUCK this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight drunk emails from your crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in between every "plot" chapter I'm gonna make an email chapter, so here's that!  
> TW: drinking, smoking, bad parenting

From: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

To: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

_12:00 am_

 

Subject: **FUCK this**

 

Heyo

Life sux.

XOXO,

Stone

 

* * *

 

From: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

To: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

_12:30 am_

 

Subject: **RE: FUCK this**

 

What’s up? Do you need to talk?

Concerned,

Angel

 

* * *

 

From: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

To: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

_12:40 am_

 

Subject: **RE: RE: FUCK this**

 

My mom’s a jackass. I was smoking a joint and she went all insane on me and telling me I’m a failure. I know that, but she doesn’t need to call me on it. Ya know? So now I’m chugging a six pack in my room and listening to really loud emo music.

And thinking about you. And how you could make this all better.

 

* * *

 

 

From: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

To: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

_12:45 am_

 

Subject: **RE: RE: RE: FUCK this**

 

I probably would make it worse. I’m apparently a horrible drunk. And clingy. So I’d probably just screw up your relatively calm night.=

Also, you’re not a failure. You’re wonderful.

 

* * *

 

From: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

To: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

_12:50 am_

 

Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: FUCK this**

 

I can’t imagine you being bad at anything. I mean you literally are an Angel.

 

* * *

 

From: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

To: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

_12:53 am_

 

Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: FUCK this**

 

You haven’t met me.

 

* * *

 

From: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

To: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

_12:55 am_

 

Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: FUCK this**

 

Yeah, but I know you. Like, really well. I know you better than probably most of your “real” friends. I know you’re gay, I know you’re sweet, I know you’re passionate. I know you’re probably hot. Do you’re real friends know that?

 

* * *

 

From: [ angelicdemon@gmail.com ](mailto:angelicdemon@gmail.com)

To: [ stoneR@gmail.com ](mailto:stoneR@gmail.com)

_8:00 am_

 

Subject: **Sorry I fell asleep**

 

Whoops.


End file.
